1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to motors and, particularly, to a voice coil motor (VCM).
2. Description of Related Art
VCMs are widely used, for example, as lens actuators in camera modules. A typical VCM includes a lens retainer and two elastic electrodes. The lens retainer is usually a hollow cylinder and wound by a wire. The lens retainer includes two opposite end surfaces. The elastic members are metal sheets and mounted to the respective end surfaces. Two ends of the wire are connected to the respective elastic electrodes typically by soldering. A power source is connected to the elastic electrodes and provides electric power for the VCM via the elastic electrodes. However, it is inconvenient to mount the elastic electrodes to both the end surfaces of the lens retainer and solder the ends of the wire to the respective elastic electrodes.
What is needed is a disclosure that can overcome the above shortcomings